Dangerous Night
by Mrs Horror
Summary: —Inuyasha —murmuró la azabache contra el hombro del hombre—. Sabes que estamos juntos hasta el final, ¿verdad? Somos un equipo. El hanyô la miró sobre su hombro y asintió. —Un equipo —aseguró. Y volvió su mirada al frente.
1. Tormenta

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Además, la imagen de dicha historia tampoco es mía.

Historia dedicada especialmente a **Madame Morgan** y **Moun.** ¿Por qué? Porque están locas de remate. Y eso hace que arda en llamas. ARGH(?).

NA: La historia tendrá entre tres y cuatro capítulos, así que será un Short-fic. Las fechas de los siguientes capítulos irán apareciendo en mi muro, por si alguna le interesa.

¡Gracias por leer!

* * *

Dangerous Night

Ya habían pasado más de cuatro años desde que comenzaron el viaje en busca de los fragmentos. Las batallas por estos habían sido innumerables de la misma forma que los peligros por los que se habían visto acechados, pero todo esto no los había acobardado, sino todo lo contrario. Los había fortalecido hasta tal punto que el único temor en la batalla era perder a uno de sus compañeros.

Esa noche, no sería diferente.

El grupo se encontraba resguardado en una cueva en mitad de un bosque. La lluvia a fuera era temible, haciendo que los árboles temblaran ante las frías gotas acompañadas del fuerte viento que las impulsaba. Las nubes eran iluminadas durante breves instantes y musicalizadas por un estruendo. Una noche peligrosa.

En el interior de la cueva resplandecía unas cálidas llamas que iluminaban y calentaban dicho lugar. Sango, sentada en el fondo de la cueva, limpiaba su boomerang; Miroku meditaba sobre la maldición que se cernía en su familia desde hacía varias generaciones. El más pequeño componente del grupo, Shippo, jugaba con la compañía de Kirara. Mientras, Kagome e Inuyasha observaban la tenebrosa noche, intercambiando unas pocas palabras cuando lo creían conveniente.

―Tan sólo nos queda un último fragmento por encontrar ―murmuró la azabache.

―Además de los fragmentos que tiene Koga y el de Kohaku —recordó Shippo.

Todos los que se encontraban en la cueva se sumieron en sus propios pensamientos, conociendo lo que esto comportaba.

—La última batalla se acerca —dijo el monje mientras añadía un tronco a la fogata.

Cada uno de ellos sabía que era posible que cuando eso ocurriera, podría ser que se encontrase solo cuando la batalla acabase, o bien, que no llegasen a ver el resultado final.

—Pero no tenemos que pensar en eso —animó la exterminadora a los demás.

—Tienes razón, Sango. Vamos a pensar en otra cosa —continuó Kagome intentado sonreír. Se levantó del lugar donde estaba sentada y se dirigió a su mochila amarilla que se encontraba junto a Shippo y Kirara. De ella sacó una tetera, una botella de agua y unos cuantos boles de ramen—. Sango, ¿me ayudas a preparar la cena?

La susodicha asintió y se acercó a Kagome. Mientras los hombres seguían con sus propias reflexiones de lo que sucederá en un futuro.

En poco tiempo, la tetera que se calentaba sobre el fuego empezó a silbar, llamando la atención de todos en la cueva. O quizás, no todos. Kagome tenía la mirada fija en la entrada de la cueva.

—¡Siento los fragmentos de la perla! —exclamó.

—¡Naraku! —dijo el medio demonio.

Pero antes de que pudiesen hacer nada, la cueva se encontraba llena de veneno.

No había tiempo para nada. Tan sólo salir lo más rápido que se pudiera con las armas en las manos. El enemigo estaba cerca y con él la inminente batalla.

Los protagonistas se encontraban en mitad del bosque, bajo la tremenda lluvia que les mojaba los ropajes. Kagome se acercó a Shippo.

—Debes irte —le dijo suavemente la chica.

—Yo quiero ir con vosotros —replicó testarudamente el demonio zorro.

—No, Shippo. Va a ser una batalla muy dura y no quiero que salgas herido. Regresa con Kaede y dile que el día ha llegado —le persuadió Kagome.

—Pero yo... —Los ojos de Shippo se inundaron de agua —. No quiero, Kagome. Quiero ir con vosotros.

—Por favor no lo hagas más difícil de lo que ya es, Shippo —suplicó la chica.

El resto de integrantes observaba la escena sin saber que decir. Todos eran conscientes de que la cosa debía ser así, Shippo siendo nada más que un niño con toda una larga vida por delante, no debía presenciar la batalla.

Shippo derramó unas cuantas lágrimas y se abrazó a Kagome.

—Está bien. Me iré, pero debes prometerme que volveréis todos —sollozó.

—Claro que sí, lo haremos —le susurró entre lágrimas.

Un instante después, Shippo se transformó en una gran bola rosa y se internó en el bosque en la dirección contraria a la que ellos se dirigían. El resto de grupo, se observó unos a los otros. No hubieron palabras entre ellos. No eran necesarias. Sabían todo lo que se jugaban en esa batalla.

Miroku y Sango montaron sobre Kirara; Kagome se agarró fuertemente al cuello de su protector, mientras se internaban en el bosque.

Inuyasha corría entre los miles de árboles que habían en el bosque. Las gotas salinas de agua escurrían sobre ambos, como si llorara por la posible tragedia de los dos amantes.

—Inuyasha —murmuró la azabache contra el hombro del hombre—. Sabes que estamos juntos hasta el final, ¿verdad? Somos un equipo.

El hanyô la miró sobre su hombro y asintió.

—Un equipo —aseguró. Y volvió su mirada al frente.

La sacerdotisa se aferró más fuerte al que era poseedor de su corazón, del mismo modo, en que él afianzaba el agarre en las piernas de la muchacha, tratando de decirle aquello que era incapaz de decir con palabras.

—Quiero que me prometas algo —dijo Kagome—. No quiero que mueras por mí. Jamás me lo perdonaría.

—Si con ello te salvo la vida, sabes que lo haré, Kagome. —Aseguró, Inuyasha—. Te prometí que te protegería y si mi vida depende de ello, cumpliré con mi palabra. —Calló durante unos instantes y añadió—. Por el contrario, no se te ocurra hacer ninguna locura, Kagome.

Ningún sonido volvió a salir de sus bocas. Ambos habían dicho lo que creían que era necesario decir, del mismo modo que sabían que si se daba el momento, ambos harían lo que creyesen más oportuno.

Con un último salto, el hanyô apareció de la espesura del bosque.

Aquello no era lo que esperaban como campo de una batalla final.

Un claro repleto de flores con gotas sobre sus pétalos; árboles que lo rodeaban y que hacían de aquel lugar un paraje íntimo y especial. A la izquierda un río, ahora rebosante de aguas turbulentas y peligrosas. Y Naraku.

El demonio que poseía gran parte de la esfera de los cuatro espíritus los esperaba allí, junto a la compañía de Hakudoshi.

Pronto, todo sería muerte.

* * *

La lucha no estaba siendo nada fácil. Las gotas de sudor y sangre escurrían continuamente, el veneno hacia presencia con continuidad y los gritos de rabia e ira eran la música que acompañaba el susurro que hacían las gotas de lluvia al estallar contra el firme suelo.

El cansancio empezaba a hacer acto de presencia en ambos bandos, pero esto no los detenía a ninguno. Hakudoshi cayó en manos del semidemonio y su herida del viento al verse desprotegido por su progenitor. Naraku no tubo piedad de salvarlo aunque este le suplicó ayuda y dejó que muriese entre las garras del brutal ataque.

Miroku quedó inconsciente poco después. El veneno que habitaba en su cuerpo era tal, que perdió la consciencia al intentar absorber las miles de avispas que habían en el lugar. Su respiración era muy superficial y el sufrimiento se marcaba con intensidad en su rostro.

La exterminadora, junto a la gata demonio, luchaba con él que un día fue su hermano. El boomerang y el extraño cuchillo que manejaba Kohaku chocaban continuamente, produciendo un escalofriante sonido.

—Kohaku, ¡reacciona! —Gritó una vez más, Sango.

Pero los intentos por persuadirlo eran inútiles. Él no recordaba nada y continuaría como una máquina de matar hasta el momento que perdiese el control que poseía Naraku sobre él o bien al perder su vida. El dolor de las heridas de Sango empezaba a apoderarse de su cuerpo, haciendo que las piernas y los brazos le fallaran en los momentos más cruciales.

Inuyasha y Kagome luchaban codo a codo. Mientras él intentaba liquidar las extensiones del cuerpo de Naraku, ella se encargaba de eliminar aquellas partes que él no podía ocuparse y, al mismo, tiempo purificar aquel aire tan cargado de veneno. El demonio perro hacía todo lo que podía por no dejarla sola en ningún momento, pero en ciertos momentos, el enemigo conseguía que él se separase lo suficiente de ella como para perderla de vista durante unos segundos. Y la herida en su costado derecho no ayudaba a su misión.

Kagome hacía tanto como podía. Empezaba a ver borroso por culpa de las múltiples heridas que tenía, sobre todo la del hombro izquierdo, que le dificultaban en exceso sus movimientos. Aunque todavía, no había malgastado ninguna de las valiosas flechas de que disponía.

—¿Creéis que con esos miserables ataques acabaréis conmigo? No me hagáis reír. —Se burlaba Naraku.

—¡Keh! No eres más que un bicho muerto, Naraku —ladró, Inuyasha—. Disfruta del poco tiempo que te queda, porque hoy será tu último día.

Y con estás palabras lanzó un nuevo ataque.

—¡Lanzas de diamantes!

El ataque impactó sobre la barrera que protegía a Naraku. No había conseguido hacerle ni un rasguño.

—¡Maldita sea! —Vociferó el peliplateado.

La risa malvada se impuso sobre el silencio del claro.

El semidemonio empezó a gruñir e hizo que la sacerdotisa se situara a su espalda.

Naraku lanzó un ataque de frente e Inuyasha lo paró. Pero, él no se imaginó de que tan sólo era una treta, ya que un nuevo tentáculo se acercó por su lado derecho.

—¡Cuidado, Inuyasha! —gritó, Kagome.

Inuyasha trató de reaccionar, pero ya era demasiado tarde, el tentáculo ya había impactado contra la profunda herida que tenía. El impulso del tentáculo hizo que Inuyasha se alejase unos pocos metros dejando a Kagome sin protección.

La muchacha cogió una de sus flechas y la lanzó contra la prolongación que había apresado a Inuyasha y lo hizo volar en mil pedazos. Naraku, con toda su ira, lanzó otro de sus tentáculos contra ella e hizo que cayese en el río que se encontraba a su izquierda.

—¡Kagome! —bramó, Inuyasha.

La corriente era muy intensa por la tempestad que regía ese día, y ello provocaba que Kagome fuese arrastrada río adelante. Como si tratase de ahogarla. El agua le llenaba la boca y la nariz dificultándole la respiración; debía salir de allí o no volvería a ver la luz del sol. Kagome estiró ambos brazos tratando de alcanzar algún objeto para mantenerse a flote. Rozó una piedra, pero la humedad hizo que sus manos se resbalasen y perdieran el punto de anclaje. La fuerte corriente seguía arrastrándola.

Su mano izquierda tocó una rama y se aferró a ella como si le fuese la vida, impulsándose lentamente a ella. Era un gran árbol que había caído por culpa de un rayo. Kagome agradeció su suerte y se sujetó con ambos brazos.

—¡Aguanta, Kagome, ya voy! —gritó Inuyasha.

El mediodemonio se levantó agilidad y corrió hasta el río. Cuando estaba por lanzarse escuchó a Naraku.

—Buena suerte, Inuyasha. Al parecer volverás a perder la persona que tanto te importa —se mofó el demonio antes de desaparecer entre la espesura del bosque.

El hanyô se lanzó al agua para tratar de sacar a Kagome de allí. No fue necesario esforzarse para llegar a ella, ya que la propia corriente lo dirigió. Cuando estuvo junto a ella, la rodeó con ambos brazos, haciendo que la espalda de la muchacha quedase contra su pecho mientras ambos estaban aferrados a la rama.

El cielo empezó a iluminarse. La tormenta estaba empeorando y la acompañaban unos fuertes rayos. No tenía tiempo. Debía sacar de allí a Kagome, pero era imposible hacerlo antes de que el maldito rayo cayese sobre el agua. Con su mano izquierda, se desató su ahori y se lo puso a ella sobre la cabeza, haciendo que quedase cubierta por la capa. Esta la protegería, haciendo que el impacto de la electricidad fuese menor.

—Ka...—Comenzó en hanyou.

Aunque no acabó. El rayo descendió e impactó sobre el agua; la electricidad se movió como una una araña sobre su propia tela y alcanzó a sus presas más cercanas.

Kagome perdió la consciencia al mismo instante que el rayo los alcanzaba, Inuyasha quedó desorientado.

La rama a la que estaban sujetos se rompió. El río, al verse sin impedimentos, volvió a arrastrarlos por la fuerte corriente.

Inuyasha bramó varias maldiciones para sí mismo. La cabeza le dolía con intensidad y la vista se le comenzaba a nublar; por el contrario, el agarre entorno a Kagome se había fortalecido. La desesperación empezaba a hacerse dueña de su cuerpo. No podían permanecer más tiempo en el agua, si llegase a caer un nuevo rayo, ni la capa de rata de fuego podría evitar que ella muriese.

Y su sangre latió.

Cerró sus ojos como si tratarse de contener todo lo que estaba por venir.

Un profundo gruñido afloró de su pecho mientras sus colmillos crecían. Las garras se hicieron más mortíferas y peligrosas, al igual que sus músculos que ganaron fuerza y firmeza; sus brazos sujetaron aún más cerca de su fuerte pecho a Kagome. Las marcas sobre sus mejillas hacían acto de presencia.

Y abrió los ojos, ahora de un rojo intenso.

**Continuará.**


	2. Tempestad

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Además, la imagen de dicha historia tampoco es mía.

Historia dedicada especialmente a **Madame Morgan **y **Moun.**

NA: Agradecer a todos los reviews, a los que tienen cuenta se lo he agradecido personalmente, pero a los que comentan como anónimos, ¡muchísimas gracias!

La fecha de la próxima publicación aparecerá durante esta semana en mi perfil.

**Publicidad**: En breves estrenaré un concurso de Inuyasha/Kagome. Las bases estarán en el propio perfil que crearé para dicho evento. ¡Están todas invitadas! Así que estén atentas durante los próximos días a mi perfil, donde colgaré el link. Aunque en el próximo capítulo lo tendrán escrito allí. ¡Gracias!

¡Gracias por leer!

* * *

Dangerous Night

Los ojos del demonio perro observaron todo con rapideza y agudeza. Derecha e izquierda. En frente y detrás. Había pocas posibilidades de que un humano consiguiera salir de ese lugar, pero para él no era problema. Sujetó a la chica con un único brazo y dio un par de brazadas hacia su derecha para alcanzar la roca. Se impulsó en cuando la tubo a su alcance y salió de las turbulentas aguas.

Sus piernas actuaron _por instinto_.

Corrió siguiendo la corriente del río hasta que encontró una pequeña cueva a unos pocos metros, donde el agua no alcanzaba.

Todo su cuerpo estaba en alerta en cuanto alcanzó la entrada de la cueva. La nariz olfateaba el ambiente en busca de algún olor ageno, las orejas atentas a cualquier sonido y los rojizos ojos examinando el interior de la oscura cueva. Gracias a sus sentidos extra desarrollados por la sangre que corría entre sus venas, todo era más fácil de descifrar y comprender.

Dio un par de pasos lentos hacia el interior del lugar, mientras seguía con su examen. Parecía que la cueva había sido habitada durante algún período por algún humano, ya que en lo más profundo habían plantas medicinales junto a una montaña de leña; a un lado de una de las paredes se encontraba algo parecido a una cama hecha de heno con un par mantas blancas.

Perfecto. Todo les venía de perlas.

Apartó las mantas con un pie y dejó a Kagome envuelta con su ahori sobre el heno. Retiró hacia atrás el flequillo húmedo de la muchacha para verle mejor la cara. Acto seguido, apiló unos cuantos troncos y trató de encender fuego. No fue tarea fácil, ya que sus largas garras impedían que pudiese encender los troncos; tras varios gruñidos de rabia, lo consiguió con esfuerzo.

Poco a poco la fogata empezó a iluminar las paredes y a hacer algo más acogedor el lugar. Inuyasha volvió a acercarse a la azabache, le retiró su capa de rata de fuego y la examinó lentamente.

El agua hacía que su ropa quedase adherida a ella como si de una segunda piel se tratase, marcando así las curvas que la hacían una mujer. Nada le pasó por alto; la curva de sus voluminosos pechos, las sinuosas caderas, los hinchados labios ahora próximos a un color azul. Mierda. No era momento para eso, Kagome estaba a punto de sufrir una hipotermia y a él solo se le ocurría pensar en eso. Un fuerte gruñido afloró de su pecho.

Debía cambiarle la ropa y limpiar esas heridas que tenía por la batalla, además de las quemaduras que tenía en las piernas por culpa del rayo.

El demonio de ojos rojos se levantó y cogió una de las mantas que habían junto a Kagome, y salió de la cueva en dirección al río. La tormenta no había aminorado desde que habían llegado, así que los árboles seguían moviéndose junto al fuerte viento y la lluvia seguía cayendo del cielo. Inuyasha se arrodilló en la orilla del río y sumergió la manta en el agua, la sacó y volvió a la cueva.

Nada había cambiado en esos minutos.

Se sentó junto a Kagome en su habitual pose india.

Retiró del todo el ahori de Kagome y lo sacudió un par de veces. Gracias a que era de un tejido especial, ya estaba seco. Seguidamente, le quitó al ropa a la muchacha, para poder acceder mejor a sus heridas.

Una en su brazo derecho, un par de arañazos en el estómago, una profunda herida en el hombro y las quemaduras de las piernas. Nada que no pudiese curar. Alcanzó la húmeda manta y empezó a limpiar las heridas para evitar que pudiese darse una infección. Una a una. Cuando acabó, empezó lo más difícil.

Acercó su cara a la herida de su brazo derecho y la lamió a conciencia. Su saliva tenía poderes curativos y sería mucho más efectiva al momento de curar y cicatrizar las heridas más superficiales de la chica. Cuando acabó, cogió la otra manta que estaba olvidada cerca de Kagome y la rompió en tiras, simulando que eran vendas. Cuando tubo una lo suficientemente larga, la envolvió en un fuerte vendaje entorno a la herida. Y así lo hizo con todas excepto con la del hombro. Esa requería algo más.

Inuyasha se levantó y seleccionó las hierbas que le podían ser de ayuda en la curación. Cuando las tubo, las dejó a un lado. Con su garra izquierda se hizo un corte sobre el brazo opuesto, la sangre no esperó mucho en salir, ya que a medida de que su apéndice avanzaba por su brazo, ella lo seguía. Acercó la mano derecha e hizo que la sangre se acumulase allí. Cuando hubo la necesaria, colocó las plantas junto a la sangre y las amasó hasta que quedó una pasta algo espesa y de un color verdoso oscuro y la colocó sobre el hombro izquierdo de Kagome, donde estaba la herida más profunda. Pronto, no quedaría ni rastro de aquella herida, ni siquiera una cicatriz.

Observó una vez más el cuerpo y buscó alguna herida más. Al no encontrar ninguna, tomó su ahori y se lo colocó de esa forma que tanto le gustaba.

El calor cada vez era más notable y el cambio de la ropa de Kagome había hecho que la chica hubiese cogido algo de color en la cara y que reemplazase ese color azul en los labios por uno más rojizo.

Inuyasha se levantó y se sentó a los pies de la chica, apoyado contra la pared mientras contemplaba el fuego.

Todo se volvía cada vez más difícil. Naraku había huido, pero no sin antes poner en peligro a Kagome. Ese viaje se había vuelto tan peligroso que temía que Kagome no volviese con él o bien muriera interponiéndose entre algún ataque y él. No podía seguir esperando y evitando lo inevitable.

Kagome debía ser su compañera de vida.

Hacía ya tiempo que había decidido que ella era la hembra que estaría con él durante el resto de sus días, pero creyendo que eso sólo dificultaría más las cosas, conservó para sí mismo lo que en un futuro ocurriría. Pero ya no más. Si conseguían salir de allí, liberaría todos los instintos que acompañaban al ritual de apareamiento y la convertiría en su hembra.

El peliplateado volvió a gruñir. No podía hablar el idioma de los humanos de forma correcta, tan sólo podía pronunciar algunas palabras, como su propio nombre, ya que al ser más un animal que un humano todo cambiaba. Se convertía más en un perro que ladraba y gruñía. Aunque eso no evitaba que sí comprendiese ciertas cosas la lengua humana.

Inuyasha levantó su brazo derecho y vio como todavía continuaba sangrando, así que hizo lo más natural e instintivo que podía: lamió sus heridas.

* * *

Lentamente abrió los ojos. Todo el cuerpo le pesaba y dolía como mil demonios, sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas. No sabía cómo ni dónde se encontraba, pero sabía que no estaba sola. La aura de su acompañante estaba próxima a ella y era muy intensa. Y la conocía.

Intentó estirar los brazos, pero el profundo dolor del hombro izquierdo la detuvo. Dirigió allí su vista para ver que le sucedía, aunque lo único que encontró fue tela roja.

—Inuyasha —susurró Kagome.

El bulto que se encontraba a sus pies se removió e instintivamente los ojos de la azabache se dirigieron allí.

Frente a ella se encontraba su protector vestido con su camisa interna de color ocre y el hakama de un rojo intenso; su cabellera plateada adornada por esas orejas caninas, pero no por unos ojos dorados. No, desde luego que no lo eran. El rojo intenso y el verde se había adueñado de sus dorados ojos, las púrpuras líneas desgarraban la piel de sus mejillas y los colmillos y las garras habían crecido notablemente. Inuyasha ya no era un hanyô, ahora era yôkai completo.

El demonio la observaba muy lentamente, evaluando sus movimientos y reacciones. Olfateaba a la chica buscando algún daño o algún aroma a miedo, pero nada. Ella seguía allí, recostada mientras lo miraba. Así que volvió a la tarea de curar su heridas, aunque continuaba con sus ojos clavados en la hembra.

Kagome no sabía que decir. Sabía que no estaba en peligro, de lo contrario no se encontraría en una cueva junto al demonio; ya que si hubiera querido matarla, ya lo habría hecho. Sino que se encontraba allí, sentado a sus pies, mientras lamía sus heridas y la miraba.

—Inuyasha, ¿estás bien? —Preguntó Kagome.

Él tan sólo se limitó a gruñir.

Kagome se sentó con esfuerzo sobre el lugar donde permanecía recostada y miró su alrededor. Las paredes de aquel lugar eran tierra y piedras. Una cueva, se encontraban en una cueva. Afuera se escuchaba como la lluvia repiqueteaba sobre los árboles y el pasto, mientras que el viento soplaba y silbaba alguna desconocida canción.

A su izquierda había una cálida fogata que calentaba aquel espacio. La morena intentó recordar. La despedida con Shippo, la conversación con Inuyasha, la lucha con Naraku, la caída al río, el grito de Inuyasha con su nombre y todo se volvió negro.

—Inuyasha —volvió a llamarlo.

Él, en contestación, volvió a gruñir.

Y se dio cuenta de algo. A un costado del demonio se encontraba su uniforme. Inmediatamente se observó a sí misma.

—Oh, dios mío —susurró Kagome.

Él la había cambiado de ropa y le había puesto su ahori y por si no fuera poco, tenía vendas en su brazo derecho y en ambas piernas. Inuyasha, no sólo la había salvado, sino que también, la había curado.

—¿Lo has hecho tú? —Le dijo a Inuyasha, como sino se acabase de creer lo que veía.

Él la miró.

—Ka-gome —pronunció con dificultad—. Mía.

Ella lo miró sorprendida. ¿Acababa de reclamarla como suya?

—Kagome, com-pañera —dijo esta vez, mientras fijaba su mirada a los ojos de ella.

Kagome enrojeció, había esperado mucho tiempo para que Inuyasha demostrase algo de posesión en sus palabras. Y allí estaban dichas, aunque tampoco estaba segura de tomarlas enserio, ya que podía ser que fueran los instintos del demonio los que hablasen por él.

—¡Mía! —Bramó una vez más.

Ella asintió. Lo sintiese de verdad o no, no debía enfadarlo más, de lo contrario, aquello podría acabar muy mal.

—Soy tuya, Inuyasha —afirmó Kagome.

El demonio continuó mirándola durante unos segundos y después volvió a concentrarse en sus propias heridas.

Kagome meditó en decir algo más, pero no sabía si él se lo tomaría a mal. Pero la preocupación era tanta, que cuando quiso darse cuenta las palabras ya habían salido por su boca.

—¿Los demás están bien? —dijo muy bajito.

Pero él no contestó. Continuaba con su tarea de limpiar sus heridas.

Kagome lo observó durante un rato, esperando una respuesta, pero al ver que no decía nada se acercó a él. Debía curar la herida del costado derecho que sangraba bastante y no creía que la saliva bastase.

La muchacha se acercó lentamente a él, mostrándole que no tenía intención de atacar, pero él no se movió. Cuando se sentó frente a él, alargó su mano y cogió su _kosode_, retirándolo para poder ver la herida. Inuyasha no se opuso, sino que la ayudó en la tarea apartando los brazos. La pieza de ropa cayó al suelo y la herida quedó al aire.

Era profunda y sangraba con abundancia.

Kagome miró a su alrededor, buscando lo que él había usado para curarla con antelación. Allí, junto a su uniforme, habían unos trozos de tela como los que tenía ella como vendaje y una manta. Se estiró un poco, pero el dolor la hizo retroceder. Todavía dolía su hombro izquierdo.

Inuyasha al ver la mueca de la hembra, gruñó. Fue un gruñido de advertencia. El yôkai alargó su mano derecha y alcanzó lo que ella buscaba. Cuando los tubo en mano, se los entregó.

—Gracias —musitó Kagome.

La azabache cogió la manta húmeda y empezó a limpiar la herida con cuidado y ternura. Tuviese la apariencia que tuviese, ella siempre sería cuidadosa con él. Mientras frotaba con suavidad el trapo sobre la herida, escuchó como Inuyasha ronroneaba. Ese hecho la hizo sonreír.

Ella comenzó a hablarle casi en un susurro, contándole cosas sin importancia, entretanto que retiraba la sangre y vendaba las heridas. Sabía que le estaba prestando atención, ya que las orejas que surgían de la cabellera plateada estaban atentas y se movían según lo que ella decía. Y lo más interesante, era que cuando pronunciaba su nombre la miraba con intensidad y si no quería nada en especial, él volvía a ronronear.

En el momento que acabó de vendar todas las heridas que tenía el demonio, Kagome se apoyó sobre su hombro, buscando un punto de apoyo. Él, al instante, rodeó con su garra la estrecha cintura de la chica.

—Inuyasha —lo llamó la chica. Estaba muy cansada y el cuerpo todavía le dolía mucho.

Él gruñó en respuesta.

—Estoy cansada —murmuró contra el firme pecho.

En respuesta, él estrechó aún más su agarre y empezó a ronronear muy bajito, haciendo que las vibraciones de su pecho tranquilizasen aún más a la hembra y la hicieran caer en manos del morfeo.

Minutos después, el cuerpo de Kagome se había relajado, señal de que ahora residía en un profundo sueño. Inuyasha también se tranquilizó. Aquella hembra conseguía tranquilizar sus instintos más profundos de sangre y venganza por todo lo que había sucedido hasta ahora. Naraku debía morir, pero ella estaba antes. Cuando fuese su compañera de vida y las heridas estuvieran del todo curadas, iría a por él y le arrancaría los intestinos y le haría que se los comiese mientras le arrancaba a tiras la piel.

Agarró a Kagome con ambos brazos, estilo nupcial, y la volvió a recostar sobre el heno. Volvió a retirarle el flequillo de la cara y, en el proceso, notó como la frente de ella estaba más caliente de lo normal. El frío de las aguas había calado en el cuerpo de ella, más de lo que pensaba. La fiebre era alta y la respiración superficial y tan continua no era buena señal.

Se levantó con agilidad y rapidez, y buscó uno de los retales de la manta que habían quedado en el olvido. Lo tomó y salió corriendo hacia el río para humedecerlo y colocarlo sobre la frente de ella.

Introdujo el paño en el agua. Mientras lo hacía, escuchó un ruido. Los ojos carmines buscaron de inmediato el causante del sonido. Un pequeño conejo corría hacia su madriguera en mitad de aquel diluvio. El demonio no desaprovechó su oportunidad. Con el harapo en la mano, alcanzó al animal de un salto y lo mató al acto. Cuando Kagome despertara, necesitaría comer algo para poder reponer fuerzas. Cogió a su presa por las ojeras y volvió a la cueva.

Cuando entró en la cueva, Inuyasha se sacudió el agua que empapaba sus ropas y cabellera. Una vez seco, avanzó otra vez a lo más profundo del lugar y dejó al conejo a un lado del fuego. Dobló el trozo de tela y lo utilizó como una compresa para bajar la fiebre, el frío de esta haría que la temperatura le bajase.

Agarró la presa de su caza y se volvió a sentar a los pies de la hembra. Empezó a despellejarlo y partirlo en distintos trozos que asó en el fuego y los guardó en la manta que antes habían utilizado para limpiar las heridas. Cuando ella despertara podría reponer fuerzas y poder irse al lugar donde pertenecían.

Al acabar, reposó la cabeza sobre la pared y volvió a pensar en todo lo que había sucedido y en lo que sucedería en un futuro próximo. Al poco, se durmió rodeado por el aroma de Kagome.

* * *

Inuyasha dormitaba a ratos. Despertaba continuamente con el pensamiento del estado en que se encontraría Kagome, salía hacia el río y volvía a humedecer la compresa y se la cambiaba. La fiebre poco a poco disminuía y, con ella, la respiración se iba regulando.

La última vez que despertó, algo lo había alertado.

Los sentidos estaban lo más alerta que podían y su cuerpo en tensión absoluta. El olor de otros demonios estaba rodeando la cueva y todos ellos buscaban a una única presa, la hembra no marcada ni poseída por ningún demonio. Kagome.

Inuyasha se levantó del suelo y se agazapó, las garras listas para matar, el labio superior había retrocedido para enseñar todos los dientes preparados para desgarrar y un grave gruñido de alerta. Era la hora de demostrar quién era el macho alfa.

**Continuará.**


	3. Huracán

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Además, la imagen de dicha historia tampoco es mía.

Historia dedicada especialmente a **Madame Morgan **y **Moun.**

NA: Agradecer a todos los reviews, a los que tienen cuenta se lo he agradecido personalmente, pero a los que comentan como anónimos, ¡muchísimas gracias!

La fecha de la próxima publicación aparecerá durante esta semana en mi perfil.

**Publicidad**: ¡Nuevo concurso! Challenge: Inuyasha's Contest. ¡Animaos a participar, estáis todas invitadas!

[ u/4187395/Challenge_Inuyashas_contest] (Añadir delante fanfiction(punto)net).

Advertencias: En este capítulo se describen (no de forma muy explícita) escenas de violencia y también de sexo (lime).

NA2: Como podéis ver la historia ha sufrido un cambio de rating por las razones que se mencionan en "Advertencias", así que si no te gustan estos temas, no continúes y si lo haces, evita hacer críticas despectivas entorno a eso, ya que está avisado.

Última NA: La historia debía acabar aquí, pero he decidido hacer un cuarto chapter en forma de epílogo para poder aclarar del todo algunas cosas y atar ciertos cabos que quedan un poco sueltos.

¡Gracias por leer!

* * *

Inuyasha mantuvo su posición agazapada con los colmillos y las garras listas para atacar, mientras se aproximaba a la posición de sus enemigos.

La fuerte lluvia no había cesado, sino que había aumentado su intensidad. El viento, amante de las gotas de agua, acompañaba con pasión sus movimientos, provocando así que aquello fuese realmente peligroso.

Entre la espesura del bosque, se encontraban tres demonios de diferentes razas. A la izquierda de Inuyasha, había un peludo tigre. Los ojos turquesas brillaban con amenaza contrastando con el blanco pelaje que cubría su cuerpo. El inuyôkai dirigió sus ojos a la derecha y observó a los otros dos demonios. Dos enormes leopardos movían sus colas con gracia y gruñían a su oponente.

—Pero mira qué tenemos aquí —se burlaba el más grande de los leopardos— una cría de perro.

Los otros dos demonios rieron ante el comentario.

Inuyasha, en respuesta, mostró aún más sus dietes y emitió un gruñido de alerta. Al mismo tiempo, hizo crujir sus garras.

—¿Dónde has escondido la hembra, perrito? —Preguntó el mismo sujeto que habló con anterioridad.

Y ese comentario fue lo último que emitió por la boca. El inuyôkai había dado un gran salto alzando una de sus garras para dar un ataque mortal. Cuando sus pies tocaron suelo firme, sus uñas estaban hincadas profundamente en el cuello del demonio leopardo. La sangre brotaba con intensidad, tanta que el pecho del yôkai estaba empapado de ella, de la misma forma que el kosode de Inuyasha.

El leopardo trató del alzar sus zarpas para intentar quitar las garras del inuyôkai, pero fue en vano, ya que este lo decapitó antes de que llegase a cometer su propósito. La cabeza rodó hasta los pies del otro demonio leopardo y el cuerpo inerte se desplomó contra el duro suelo.

Uno menos.

Los otros dos individuos observaron con sorpresa y perplejidad a Inuyasha. Un instante después, todo fue caos.

Los demonios atacaron al yôkai perro. Mordiscos, arañazos y feroces golpes fueron dirigidos al peliplateado, pero ninguno llegó a hacerle rasguño alguno. Sus sentidos e instintos le avisaban antes de que el oponente llegase a rozarle y la velocidad junto a los reflejos le permitían lanzar ataques certeros.

Pocos minutos después estaban muertos. El blanco tigre estaba bañado en un charco de sangre que había sido derramada de su propio estómago al recibir un brutal golpe; mientras el leopardo era irreconocible.

Inuyasha miró aquel sangriento desastre y sonrió para sí mismo. Alzó su garra izquierda y observó la sangre que escurría por ella. Una gota carmín bailaba entre sus dedos y, antes de que se perdiera entre la lluvia, la lamió.

—Sangre —gruñó.

Una escalofriante risa rompió el silencio de aquel bosque.

* * *

Kagome se removió en la cama de heno donde dormía. Sus párpados temblaron y lentamente dejaron ver sus ojos color café.

Todavía se encontraba en la cueva y allí fuera la lluvia seguía cayendo, creando una sinfonía al chocar contra el frío pasto. No sabría decir qué hora era o sí era de día o bien de noche, ya que la cortina de agua y las nubes que la acompañaban no dejaban ver si el luminoso astro se encontraba en el firmamento.

Dirigió su mirada hacia sus pies buscando a su protector. Pero allí no había nadie. Se sentó sobresaltada, tirando la compresa de su frente en el acto, y examinó con rapidez la cueva, tratando de encontrar algún indicio de Inuyasha.

Su uniforme continuaba en el mismo lugar que antes de dormirse, de la misma forma que los harapos de lo que en algún momento fue una manta. A su lado, el fuego seguía consumiendo a los troncos, sólo que las llamas ya no eran tan vivas; junto a la fogata había un trozo de tela que resguardaba algo. Mas no había rastro del yôkai.

Kagome estaba por levantarse e ir a buscarlo, cuando Inuyasha entró por el umbral de la cueva. La azabache empezó a sonreír.

—¿Qué has...? —Comenzó Kagome, pero las palabras se quedaron atascadas en su garganta.

Inuyasha estaba empapado, no sólo por agua, ya que sus manos y kosode estaban manchados de rojo.

Kagome abrió mucho los ojos y trató de contener un grito de sorpresa apretando las manos contra sus labios. El yôkai al ver la reacción de la hembra, dio media vuelta y se dirigió al exterior. La sacerdotisa entró en pánico.

Siguió con la mirada el borrón de color rojo y blanco y lo observó arrodillarse. Instantes después, Inuyasha volvió a entrar en la cueva pero, ahora, con las manos limpias. La muchacha suspiró algo más aliviada.

El inuyôkai se sentó frente a la humana y la observó. Parecía que se encontraba mejor, aun así la examinó detalladamente buscando que algo extraño en ella.

Kagome ante el escrutinio que la estaba sometiendo el demonio se sonrojó profundamente. La intensidad con la que la miraban esos rojizos ojos hacían que se sintiese cohibida e intimidada. Ella lo observó también, apreciando que, a pesar de ser un demonio completo y que su aura fuera mortalmente peligrosa, seguía siendo igual de apuesto que cuando era hanyô o humano. Incluso se atrevería a decir que lo era aún más, con los músculos más marcados y los rasgos más definidos. La azabache se sonrojó aún más.

—Inuyasha — susurró Kagome.

El aludido centró sus ojos en los de la fémina. Y una pregunta asaltó la mente de la muchacha.

¿Por qué Inuyasha no volvía a ser un hanyô?

Instintivamente. Miró el cinturón del hakama donde se sujetaba la vaina de Tetsaiga. Y allí estaba la funda vacía. ¿Dónde estaba la espada?

El peliplateado gruñó captando otra vez la atención de la azabache. Cuando volvieron a mirarse, el yôkai alzó su garra derecha y deslizó levemente el ahori, dejando a la vista el vendaje que cubría el hombro izquierdo de la hembra. Suavemente retiró la tela y dejó a la vista la herida.

Kagome soltó un pequeño grito de sorpresa. A penas había una pequeña lesión donde antes había habido una muy profunda y sangrante. No encontraba respuesta coherente para poder entender cómo había curado tan rápido.

Mientras ella estaba sumergida en sus incógnitas, Inuyasha cambió el vendaje y comenzó a quitarlo del resto de las heridas.

La sorpresa de Kagome llegó hasta límites insospechados al ver que no habían más heridas, ni tampoco cicatrices donde deberían haber habido dolorosas lesiones.

¡Era imposible!

El yôkai alargó el brazo hacia e paquete que había junto al fuego y lo colocó sobre su regazo. Esa acción captó la atención de la muchacha, curiosa por saber qué contenía en el interior. Inuyasha deshizo el nudo y del interior sacó un muslo de conejo, y se lo entregó a la hembra.

—Co-me —pronunció con dificultad.

Kagome observó durante unos segundos lo que le estaba dando y asintió.

* * *

El silencio era roto por el crepitar de las llamas y del repiqueteo de las gotas de lluvia al chocar contra el techo de la cueva. Hacía ya rato que habían acabado de comer y se limitaban a mirarse el uno al otro mientras divagaban por sus pensamientos.

Fue entonces cuando Kagome recordó que Inuyasha también estaba herido. Alargó su brazo con intención de abrir el kosode, ahora, sucio.

—¿Puedo? —Murmuró mientras miraba al yôkai.

Este se dejó hacer. La azabache dejó caer contra el suelo la camisa ocre e hizo desaparecer el vendaje que había sobre el abdomen del demonio. Acarició fascinada la tersa piel de la zona. No había rastro alguno de la herida, gracias a la sangre demoníaca que ahora corría por las venas del peliplateado.

Inuyasha empezó a gruñir y cuando Kagome quiso preguntar, el yôkai tenía enterrada su cara en el hueco entre su hombro y cuello. El sonrojo empezó a adornar, una vez más, sus mejillas.

Inuyasha inspiró profundamente, recogiendo más de aquel delicioso aroma.

—Mía —bramó Inuyasha.

Acto seguido, empujó a Kagome sobre la improvisada cama. Desde la altura la observó, pensando en lo hermosa que era.

Lentamente las ropas fueron desapareciendo. El silencio fue reemplazado por suspiros, gemidos y un fuerte ronroneo.

La mano traviesa de Kagome subía por el firme pecho del yôkai, mientras que él acariciaba avaricioso todo aquello que tenía a su alcance. La pasión desbordaba por doquier. Inuyasha colocó la pierna de ella sobre su cadera y empezó el ritual de apareamiento.

Esa era su noche.

Los gemidos se trasformaron en gritos y el ronroneo en profundos gruñidos. El placer se destilaba en cada embiste, así como en cada caricia furtiva. Se aproximaba el momento, él lo sabía.

Kagome empezó a sollozar al sentir un fuerte dolor en el final de su espalda, sobre la cadera izquierda.

—Me duele, Inuyasha —gimoteó Kagome.

Inuyasha sabía de qué se trataba, ya que a él también lo estaban marcando. Bajó su garra derecha y la reposó allí donde la marca se estaba imprimiendo. El kanji se estaba inscribiendo en ambos, sólo con la diferencia que ella portaba el nombre de él, y él el de ella.

El dolor cada vez era más intenso, conforme las líneas iban acabando, así que para distraer a la azabache comenzó un beso que por instantes se iba haciendo más profundo y pasional. Los embistes no disminuyeron en ningún momento.

Una última punzada y el dolor se acabó, estaban marcados. Ahora eran compañeros de vida. Empujó con más ímpetu y esparció más caricias salvajes por el cuerpo de ella, buscando la liberación de ambos.

Un último embiste, un último grito, una pasional mordida de Inuyasha en el hombro de su, ahora, hembra, y todo acabó.

**Continuará.**


	4. Vendaval

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Además, la imagen de dicha historia tampoco es mía.

Historia dedicada especialmente a **Madame Morgan **y **Moun.**

NA: Agradecer a todos los reviews, a los que tienen cuenta se lo he agradecido personalmente, pero a los que comentan como anónimos, ¡muchísimas gracias!

Y destacar a: **Amaterasu97,** **Moun, Ahome Hinata, Paula, Sexy Style, Madame Morgan, Tsuyu otaku, , Tennyoukai, Kira Christopher, Ladyakaneyranma, InuSakk24, InuxKag** y a **Serena tsukino chiba**, por haber comentado a lo largo de _Dangerous Night._

Y tú, que estás ahí leyendo esto y no tienes intención de comentar, agradecería que en este último capítulo, dejases un (aunque sea breve) comentario, lo agradecería mucho, ya que las horas que dedico a escribir no son pocas.

**Publicidad**: ¡Nuevo concurso! Challenge: Inuyasha's Contest. ¡Animaos a participar, estáis todas invitadas!

[ u/4187395/Challenge_Inuyashas_contest] (Añadir delante fanfiction(punto)net).

Advertencias: se podría decir que en este capítulo hay una escena de sexo no muy explícita.

NA2: Y este es el capítulo que le da el completed a esta historia. Me da un poco de pena, pero es lo que hay :)

¡Gracias por leer!

* * *

Dangerous Night

Unos rayos tímidos asomaron por la entrada del lugar, alumbrando el interior de la cueva. La fogata ya extinguida y dos cuerpos acurrucados rodeados por matices rojos y blancos. Una mañana tranquila y preciosa.

Kagome empezó a removerse, anunciando su inminente despertar. Aspiró profundamente, envolviéndose en el aroma a bosque y a hombre, y abrió poco a poco los ojos. Se sentía realmente cansada, pero muy feliz. Dirigió sus ojos hacia arriba para encontrarse con unos dorados que la miraban intensamente.

La azabache alzó su mano izquierda y acarició la cara del hanyô, entreteniéndose más de lo necesario en los labios de él.

—Inuyasha —susurró tan bajito que el hanyô creyó que se lo había imaginado.

La garra que estaba apoyada en la cintura de Kagome empezó a subir y a bajar por la espalda de esta, mientras seguían mirándose el uno al otro.

Inuyasha descendió vacilante hacia los rojos labios de ella y los rozó con suavidad. Poco a poco se fue haciendo más profundo y apasionado, hasta el momento que tuvieron que separarse para poder respirar.

—Inuyasha, yo... —comenzó Kagome.

Pero Inuyasha no la dejó acabar, ya que la agarró por las caderas y la sentó sobre su abdomen, dándole así una increíble vista del cuerpo del hombre. Kagome se sonrojó ante el gesto tan atrevido del hanyô. Él, por el contrario, mostró su mejor sonrisa, para parecer de la muchacha, dejando a la vista ese colmillo travieso. Él dirigió su garra derecha hacia el final de su espalda y allí acarició los kanjis que habían sobre la zona. Kagome dirigió allí su vista, al recordar el dolor que sintió la noche anterior, encontrando allí el nombre del medio demonio que estaba debajo de ella.

—¿Por qué tengo tu nombre escrito ahí? —preguntó con curiosidad la azabache.

—Porque ahora eres mi compañera de vida —contestó con simpleza y sinceridad el hanyô.

—¿Y eso qué significa? —cuestionó una vez más.

—¿No sabes lo qué es? —abrió enormemente los ojos Inuyasha. Al ver como ella negaba con la cabeza, continuó— Los demonios nos emparejamos de por vida una única vez. Cuando encontramos a la hembra con la que compartiremos el resto de nuestros días, mientras que nos a- apa... —Empezó a balbucear— apare-amos, si es ella la verdadera, el nombre del otro se inscribe en la cadera de la pareja, antes de que acabe el ritual.

—Entonces —dijo Kagome mientras alzaba su dedo índice y lo posaba en su barbilla—, ¿tú tienes mi nombre inscrito?

Inuyasha asintió.

Kagome se mordió el labio inferior tratando de contener los gritos de felicidad que querían salir de su boca. El hanyô comenzó a repartir caricias osadas por el cuerpo de ella.

—Estate quieto, Inuyasha —riñó la hembra al macho— quiero preguntarte algo más.

—Adelante —la animó a continuar, mas no paró de rozar la piel de ella.

—¿Los yôkais no os marcabais por una mordida en el hombro? — preguntó al mismo tiempo que ladeaba su cabeza. Inuyasha empezó a reírse. No era una risa de suficiencia y egocentrismo, sino la risa de Inuyasha era relajada y sincera, esa que pocas veces llegaba a dejar ver. Sólo cuando estaba con ella.

—No, Kagome. Es tan sólo una leyenda. Cada raza de yôkais tiene su propia forma de marcar a su compañera, la mordida es la de los vampiros, en cambio, la de los inuyôkai es la inscripción del nombre de nuestro _propietario _—explicó el peliplateado.

Kagome asimiló la información que acababa de recibir.

—Hay algo que no entiendo. —Comenzó Kagome—, ¿por qué me mordiste anoche?

Inuyasha se sonrojó profundamente y giró su cara hacia otro lado, tratando de ocultarlo.

—Keh —replicó. Y con un casi inaudible susurro, dijo— porque me dejé llevar.

A Kagome aquello le causó gracia, ese era el Inuyasha de siempre. Miró hacia el pecho del hombre y pudo apreciar todo aquello que escondía bajo esas holgadas ropas. Era incluso mejor que todos los famosos de su época que posaban para revistas. Y era todo suyo. Acarició con las yemas de los dedos ese escultural pectoral y una duda asaltó su cabeza.

—¿Por qué has vuelto a ser un hanyô? —La duda se reflejó en su rostro—, la espada no está y no he usado el conjuro. ¿Cómo puede ser posible?

Inuyasha lo meditó durante unos segundos. Recordaba vagamente una de las charlas que Miyôga había tenido con él cuando tan sólo era un cachorro, en la que le explicaba algo sobre sus instintos demoníacos.

—Por lo que creo recordar —le explicó a la azabache— al aparearnos con nuestra compañera, nuestros instintos más primitivos se calman, permitiéndonos así tener un control sobre nuestra sangre demoníaca. Pero esto no implica que se sellen nuestros instintos, sino que los fortalece. —Al ver la confusión en ella, aclaró— cuando nos encontramos en peligro, ya seamos nosotros o nuestra familia, la sangre demoníaca toma control en nuestro cuerpo, pero en cualquier otro instante tengo la libertad de poderme convertir en un yôkai cuando quiera.

A Kagome le parecía interesante y muy complejo todo aque sistema que tenían los inuyôkai con sus rituales y leyes. Aunque creía que con el tiempo acabaría por comprenderlo.

Kagome alzó los brazos y se estiró, mientras dejaba escapar el bostezo más grande que creía haber hecho nunca. Inuyasha al ver la postura tan provocativa de la hembra empezó a gruñir por lo bajo.

—¡Entonces recuerdas todo lo que ha sucedido mientras eras un yôkai! —exclamó sonrojada la sacerdotisa.

De un rápido y ágil movimiento, el hanyô los cambio de posición. Ahora ella estaba debajo y él encima. Sus cuerpos se tocaban libremente y sus alientos se mezclaban formando uno solo.

—Keh. Recuerdo cada una de las cosas que hicimos anoche, Kagome. —Pronunció lentamente el nombre de ella—. Y tengo intención de volverlo a repetirlo. Pronto. Ahora.

—¡Pero, Inuyasha, los demás!— No hubo tiempo para más palabras. Los labios del peliplateado habían chocado con fiereza contra los suyos, mientras la mano derecha acariciaba uno de sus pechos. La otra mano subía por la pierna hacia sitios peligrosos.

Al ver que sus quejas eran ignoradas, optó por lo más sabio. Tener sexo con el hombre más atractivo de toda la faz de la tierra.

Alzó ambos brazos y acarició las orejas caninas que había sobre la cabeza del hombre, asimismo, ancló sus piernas a la cintura de Inuyasha.

Iba a ser una mañana con mucha diversión.

* * *

Habían pasado varios meses aquel día.

Cuando regresaron, se dirigieron a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, donde los recibió un lloroso Shippo junto al resto de componentes del grupo. Todo había acabado bien.

A pesar de las preguntas por parte del pervertido monje y de algún comentario inocente por parte del kitsune, todo fue con normalidad. La espada que creían perdida, había quedado olvidada cuando Inuyasha se lanzó a salvar a Kagome, pero Sango, antes de volver a la aldea para poder curar al monje, la cogió y la llevó con ella.

Como pasaba el tiempo.

Naraku fue destruido en la siguiente batalla y ahora la perla había desaparecido. Tuvo que decidir entre su época y la era feudal, pero no hubo dudas. A pesar de la dura despedida con su familia, Kagome e Inuyasha volvieron para compartir una vida juntos.

Miroku y Sango esperaban su primer hijo, mientras Shippo había empezado a entrenar para ser un demonio más fuerte. Por lo que hacen ellos dos, ahora viven juntos, en una cabaña en mitad del bosque de Inuyasha, donde compartían la intimidad que ellos querían.

Porque, ¿quién no disfrutaría de una buena sesión de sexo con un Inuyasha descontrolado, ya fuese humano, hanyô o yôkai?


End file.
